A laser printer can be used to print signs and labels for use in retail establishments, warehouses, and factories. The size of a sign can be, for example, 8.5 inches by 11.0 inches, and the size of a label can be, for example, two inches by one inch. As used herein, a sign generally is bigger than a label. The signs and labels can include such information as the price and description of one or more items. The laser printer can receive the information to be printed from a computer connected thereto. The laser printer typically is not designed for portability; transporting the laser printer after it is set-up and ready to print can damage its printing mechanism. The laser printer typically is placed in a fixed location and printing of all signs and labels must be done at that fixed location. The signs and labels printed by the laser printer must then be carried manually to the places in the retail establishment, warehouse, or factory where they are to be displayed. If it is determined that the signs and labels are not accurate (e.g., wrong price or wrong description of goods), corrected signs and labels must be generated back at the laser printer and then the corrected signs and labels must again be carried manually to the display location.
The signs and labels printed by the laser printer can be printed on paper or "label-stock" which generally includes a series of printable surfaces adhesively and releasably attached to a web carrier backing. A feeder of the laser printer typically can be adjusted to receive and print on paper or label-stock of various widths such as paper or label-stock having a width of two to 8.5 inches. The length of the paper or the individual printable surfaces of the label-stock can vary as well. The overall size of the signs an labels output by the laser printer is dependent upon the particular paper or label-stock selected. The laser printer typically can only print on paper or label-stock having a thickness of 0.004 inches or less (i.e., 4 mils or less).
Laser printers require toner cartridges, and they also require periodic cleaning and servicing. They typically print less than twenty pages (8.5 inches by 11.0 inches) per minute.